La Amiga de Mi Hermana
by Ebano Wigram
Summary: Kagura y Mitsuba van a la misma Universidad y suelen compartir bastante tiempo. Pero durante un trabajo de investigacion deciden reunirse en la residencia okita, donde Sougo (Hermano menor de Mitsuba), la recibe. ¿El problema? Mitsuba nunca llega, la tormenta la retiene en la casa de Hijikata. Pero Kagura ya llego y la esta esperando junto a Sougo, solos, los dos. Okikagu/HijiMitsu


**.**

 **La amiga de mi hermana**

 **.**

 **OkiKagu**

 **.**

Los ojos de Okita Sougo comenzaron a cerrarse mientras la lluvia comenzaba a hacerse amena. El sonido de las gotas golpeando contra el techo de su hogar lo inducia a caer en un profundo sueño. La tarde de un día lluvioso y con la casa solo para él, se dispuso a mirar algún programa de televisión mientras esperaba que su hermana regresara de su visita a la casa de Hijikata.

Okita Mitsuba, la hermana mayor de Sougo estaba a escazas semanas de contraer nupcias con ese idiota. Dentro de poco ella se mudaría más cerca del centro de la ciudad, a unas doce calles de su ubicación actual. Pero Sougo no la acompañaría.

A pesar de la insistencia de Mitsuba, el menor de los Okita, se hizo a un costado dejando la felicidad de su hermana en manos de Hijikata. Si bien, de momento, solo era un estudiante de preparatoria, poco faltaba para comenzar con la universidad. Y los empleos de medio tiempo ayudaban a que se mantenga por su cuenta. Su hermana no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Mitsuba tenía muchos proyectos en su vida, Sougo no quería ser una carga para ella. Sacando el tema ´´matrimonio´´, la mujer de unos veintiún años deseaba terminar su carrera universitaria.

Su cabeza comenzó a oscilar entre mantenerse quieta o rendirse, y dejarse llevar por lo cómodo del futon. Con sus parpados cerrándose, dejando al televisor continuar con su programación, Sougo cerro sus ojos por algunos escasos minutos antes de escuchar el sonido del timbre.

Molesto por el susto que le provoco el repentino sonido, miro con fastidio a la puerta volviendo a encontrar la paz. Se acomodó ignorando a quien sea que haya tocado. Si era importante insistiría. Lo malo es que resulto ser de suma importancia, la persona al otro lado de la puerta se mantuvo pegada a la puerta presionando el dichoso timbre sin deseos de irse. Dándose cuenta que no podría conciliar el sueño por esa inoportuna persona comenzó a dar zancadas mientras tomaba las llaves para abrir.

― ¿Se puede saber que se le ofrece?― pregunto de mal humor. Pero tan rápido como soltó su pregunta se quedó callado. Frente a él estaba la amiga de su hermana, Umibouzu Kagura.

― Hasta que abres, mocoso sádico― se quejó mientras cerraba su paraguas― Vengo a ver a tu Mitsu-chan, ¿Esta?― pregunto ingresando a la residencia Okita.

― Se dice: ´´Hola, ¿Puedo pasar?´´―recrimino el chico cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kagura le restó importancia y comenzó a moverse con total libertad por la casa. Estaba acostumbrada a pasar tiempo con los Okita. Durante su infancia había asistido al mismo kínder, que Mitsuba y desde allí jamás se separaron. Sougo era el hermano pequeño de Mitsuba por lo que Kagura se comportaba como la hermana mala con él, haciéndole bromas y mofándose de su actitud. Ambos estaban muy acostumbrados a verse seguido.

La pelirroja y amiga de Okita Mitsuba, camino hasta el baño abriendo el grifo, necesitaba darse una ducha, si no fuera por el auto que paso salpicando la acerca, ella estaría apenas húmeda.

― Salgo en un rato―aviso mientras entraba al baño y lo cerraba con pasador.

Sougo bufo molesto volviendo a levantar el volumen del televisor y centrándose en el programa, aun si él no era muy fan de los programas humanitarios. Aburrido se levantó para preparar un poco de té y algunas galletas, su visita seguramente tendría hambre, ´´siempre lo tiene´´ pensó Sougo buscando en la despensa. Tomando una bandeja y algunos aperitivos volvió a su asiento topándose con un mensaje en su celular de parte de su hermana. Abriéndolo se topó con lo siguiente:

´´Me olvide de avisarte que Kagura-chan iría a casa para terminar los últimos arreglos de la boda. Está lloviendo mucho, por favor ábrele la puerta.´´

Suspiro mientras salía de la aplicación topándose con un segundo mensaje con el mismo remitente.

´´Creo que no podré ir a casa esta noche, la lluvia sigue persistiendo, pídele disculpas a Kagura-chan de mi parte, nos veremos mañana. Si quiere puede quedarse, la habitación de huéspedes está en orden´´

Sougo miro por fuera de la ventana topándose con una amena llovizna otoñal. Seguramente Hijikata había insistido en que se quedara, ese bastardo siempre usaba pretextos para retener a su hermana con él. Pero para sorpresa del propio Okita Sougo, en esta ocasión se mantuvo tranquilo porque su hermana no ande bajo la lluvia, aun si era un pretexto para lo que en verdad le interesaba.

Saliendo de la ducha, la pelirroja comenzó a secarse el cabello con una toalla. Solía llevar en su mochila ropa extra por si pasaba la noche en la casa de su amiga Mitsuba.

― ¿Sucede algo?―pregunto acercándose a Sougo quien no paraba de ver su móvil con una sonrisa en su rostro.

― Mi hermana no podrá venir a dormir―despego sus ojos de la pantalla para fijarlos en su visita― Dice que puedes quedarte esta noche, la habitación de huéspedes está libre― sonrió de lado provocando que la chica se sintiera sofocada.

― No te creo―se cruzó de brazos de manera demandante― exijo ver ese mensaje, porque…― Sougo le extendió las pruebas viendo la reacción de la chica que no paraba de moverse incomoda en su asiento.

Divertido por la escena Sougo se levantó de su ubicación y se acomodó detrás de ella rodeándola con los brazos, tocando su cintura. Mojando sus labios con su lengua comenzó a susurrarle en el oído.

― ¿No dijiste que la próxima vez que estemos solos, me dejarías hacer todo lo que yo quisiera?― la chica releyó el mensaje sin poder creérselo― Hice todo lo que me pediste, no conté a nadie que estábamos saliendo y me he contenido en público―lamio su lóbulo obteniendo suspiros de parte de ella― Ahora me toca a mí disfrutar― la dio vuelta entre sus brazo― De todo el cuerpo de mi novia― comento degustando los labios dulces de la mujer que él joven Okita estaba enamorado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Casi se me vuelve un One Shot XDDD espero que les guste.**

 **Este es un regalo de Navidad para** _ **Mariana Benavidez**_ **.**

 **Feliz Navidad para todas/todos.**

 **Nos leeremos.**

 **¡Bye!**


End file.
